unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Rampart
|-|Unturned 3= - Birch= Birch Rampart is a craftable structure that the player can place between two Posts, or Pillars. It is similar in appearance to a Wall, but only covers 1/3 of the height of a pillar. Blueprints: *Birch Log (x3) = Birch Rampart - Maple= Maple Rampart is a craftable Maple structure in Unturned 3. It's appearance is similar to a wall but only covers 1/3 of the height of a wall. Placing Maple Rampart can be placed between 2 placed posts or pillars. Crafting Recipe How to Craft * 3 Maple Log = 1 Maple Rampart Trivia *If one were to destroy the pillars that are supporting Maple Rampart, Maple Rampart will still remain. - Pine= Pine Rampar'''t is a craftable pine structure in Unturned 3.Its appearance is similar to wall, but it only covers 1/3 of the wall size. Placing Pine Rampart can be placed between 2 pillars/posts. Crafting Recipe '''How to Craft * 3 Pine Log = 1 Pine Rampart Trivia *If one were to destroy the pillars that are supporting Pine Rampart, Pine Rampart will still remain. *It is the only structure that can be supported by posts. - Brick= The Brick Rampart is a in Unturned 3. Blueprints: *Bricks (x3) = Brick Rampart History: class="collapsible wikitable" style="width:45%" - ! Version !! Changes - 3.14.12.0 The Brick Rampart has been added to the game. } - Metal= The Metal Rampart is an in Unturned 3. Placing: A Metal Rampart can be placed in the middle of 2 Pillars/Posts. Blueprints: *5 Metal Sheet = 1 Metal Rampart Trivia: *If one were to salvage the pillars/posts that supporting Metal Rampart,the Metal Rampart will still remain. }} |-|Classic= - Wooden Rampart= A Wooden Rampart is a buildable structure that is created by crafting one Wooden Wall. This yields two Wooden Ramparts. Crafting Recipe How To Make * 1 Wooden Wall = 2 Wooden Ramparts Trivia * The Wooden Rampart, like a wall, needs two Wooden Pillars or Wooden Posts and a Foundation before it can be placed. * Weaker than the Stone Ramparts. Has 2000hp. - Stone Rampart= The stone rampart is the improved version of the Wooden Rampart. The stone version is a lot tougher than the wooden one. It is crafted with 1 Stone Wall which makes 2 Stone Ramparts Stone Rampart needs to be placed between 2 Posts or 2 Pillars on a foundation or platform. Good for creating fences, balconies and roofs. Has 3200hp. Crafting Recipe How To Make * 1 Stone Wall = 2 Stone Ramparts Trivia * Almost identical to the wooden rampart in appearance, with the only difference being the grey color. }} |-|Gallery= - Unturned 3= Maple Rampart: MapleRampartFalse.jpg|Make sure there are 2 placed pillars/posts or it couldn't be placed. MapleRampartPlacing.jpg|Placing Maple Rampart MapleRampartBugged.jpg|Maple Rampart without any pillars supporting.(See Trivia) Pine Rampart: PineRampartFalse.jpg|Make sure there are 2 pillars/posts or it couldn't be placed. PineRampartPlacing.jpg|Placing Pine Rampart Metal Rampart: MetalRampartFalse.jpg|Make sure there are 2 pillars/posts. MetalRampartPlacing.jpg|Placing Metal Rampart. MetalStairsBugged.jpg|Metal Rampart without any pillar supporting.(See Trivia). - Classic= Wooden Rampart: Unturned4.png|A Wooden Rampart in between two Wooden Pillars. Stone Rampart: Stone Rampart.jpg|A placed Stone Rampart. }} Category:Item Category:Building Category:Common Rarity Category:Uncommon Rarity Category:Rare Rarity Category:Epic Rarity Category:Structure